1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft apparatus for automobiles and other vehicles, and more particularly to a lock apparatus which secures the steering wheel of a vehicle and limits rotation of the wheel.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of anti-theft devices which lock the various controls of an automobile, including steering wheel, gas and brake pedal, and gear select lever locking devices. These prior devices are complex, and they include a multiplicity of components. They require costly materials and costly manufacture and assembly processes.
Unlike the prior securing devices, the locking device of the present invention is of simple construction. It allows a user to quickly and effectively lock the steering wheel of a vehicle and limit rotation of the wheel. It includes a small number of components (none of which are detachable) which minimize the expense of manufacture and assembly and provide an effective lock.